17/84
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 84-قُلْ كُلٌّ يَعْمَلُ عَلَى شَاكِلَتِهِ فَرَبُّكُمْ أَعْلَمُ بِمَنْ هُوَ أَهْدَى سَبِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 84-Kul kullun ya’melu alâ şâkiletih(şâkiletihî), fe rabbukum a’lemu bi men huve ehdâ sebîlâ(sebîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kul : de ki * 2. kullun : hepsi * 3. ya'melu : bilir * 4. alâ : üzerine, ...a, ...e * 5. şâkileti-hi : onun (kendi) şekli, durumu, hüviyeti, karakteri * 6. fe : o zaman, böylece * 7. rabbu-kum : (sizin) Rabbiniz * 8. a'lemu : en iyi bilir * 9. bi men : kim, kimin * 10. huve : o * 11. ehdâ : daha çok hidayete erdi * 12. sebîlen : sebîl, yol Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 84-De ki: Herkes huylandığı huya göre hareket eder. Gerçekten de Rabbiniz, en doğru yolu kim bulmuştur, pek iyi bilir onu. Ali Bulaç Meali * 84-De ki: "Herkes kendi yaratılışına (fıtrat tarzına) göre davranır. Şu halde kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbin daha iyi bilir." Ahmet Varol Meali * 84-De ki: "Herkes durumuna (yapısına ve anlayışına) göre hareket eder. Şu halde kimin en doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 84-De ki: 'Herkes yaradılışına göre davranır. Rabbiniz kimin en doğru yolda olduğunu bilir.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 84-De ki: “Herkes kendi yapısına uygun işler görür. Rabbiniz, en doğru yolda olanı daha iyi bilir.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 84-De ki: Herkes, kendi mizaç ve meşrebine göre iş yapar. Bu durumda kimin doğru bir yol tuttuğunu Rabbiniz en iyi bilendir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 84-De ki: 'Her kes inancına göre davranır. Kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu ise Rabbim daha iyi bilir.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 84-De ki: «Herkes kendi uyarına (temayülüne) göre hareket ediyor. O halde kimin en doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 84-De ki: her biri kendi uyarına göre hareket ediyor, o halde yolca en doğru olan kim olduğunu daha ziyade rabbınız bilir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 84-De ki: «Herkes kendi kabiliyetine göre amelde bulunur. Rabbin ise doğru yolu takib edenleri daha ziyâde bilendir.» Muhammed Esed * 84-De ki: "Herkes kendi yapısına göre davranmaktadır; ve bunun içindir ki Rabbiniz kimin en iyi yolu seçtiğini çok iyi bilmektedir". Suat Yıldırım * 84-De ki: Her insan kendi seciye ve karakterine göre davranır. Kimin daha isabetli olduğunu ise asıl Rabbiniz bilir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 84-De ki: "Herkes kendi karakterine göre hareket eder. Rabbiniz kimin en doğru yolda olduğunu daha iyi bilir." Şaban Piriş Meali * 84-De ki: -Herkes aldığı şekle göre hareket eder. Hanginizin en doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 84-De ki: Herkes seciyesine göre davranır. Rabbiniz ise kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu herkesten iyi bilir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 84-De ki: "Herkes, kendi varlık yapısına uygun iş görür. Yolca daha doğru gidenin kim olduğunu Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir." Yusuf Ali (English) * 84- Say: "Everyone acts according to his own disposition: But your Lord knows best who it is that is best guided on the Way."(2284) M. Pickthall (English) * 84- Say: Each one doth according to his rule of conduct, and thy Lord is Best Aware of him whose way is right. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 84- De ki hepsi, iman edenler de etmeyenler de kendi hal ve niyetine göre iş yapar. "ŞÂKİLE" kelimesi tabiat, âdet, din, ahlâk, niyet, mizaç ve yaratılış, birbirine benzeyen yollar gibi değişik ve fakat birbirine yakın mânâlarla tefsir edilmiş ise de en kapsamlı mânâsı sonuncusudur. Yani herkes kendi durum ve mizacına uygun olan yolda hareket eder. Başka bir ifade ile özel hislerine göre iş yapar. Bu durumda en doğru yola gideni Rabbiniz en iyi bilendir. Yani herkes kendi mizacına göre hareket ederek hoşuna giden yolu tutmakla doğru yol tutmuş olmaz. Bir din veya mezheb herhangi bir kişinin veya toplumun mizaç ve duygularına uygun gelmekle hemen doğru olamaz. Hak din, Allah'ın kitap ve Resulü ile bildirdiğidir. Buna göre mizacı hakka uygun olan kimselere ne mutlu! Mizac, ruh meselesine temas etmek dolayısıyla: Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *81- De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu; hiç şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur."(101) 82- Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indirmekteyiz. Oysa o, zalimlere kayıplardan başkasını arttırmaz.(102) 83- İnsana bir nimet verdiğimizde sırt çevirir ve yan çizer; ona bir şer dokunduğu zaman da umutsuzluğa kapılır. 84- De ki: "Herkes kendi yaratılışına (fıtrat tarzına) göre davranır. Şu halde kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbin daha iyi bilir." 85- Sana ruh'tan sorarlar;(103) de ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindedir, size ilimden yalnızca az bir şey verilmiştir." 86- Andolsun, eğer dilersek, sana vahyettiklerimizi gerçekten gideriveririz, sonra bunun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. 87- (Vahyi sende bırakan) Rabbin rahmetinden başka(sı değildir) . Şüphesiz O'nun lütfu senin üzerinde çok büyüktür.(104) AÇIKLAMA 101. Bu ilânın yapıldığı sırada müminler çektikleri işkencenin en doruk noktasında idiler. Müminlerin büyük bir kısmı Habeşistan'a hicret etmişti, geride kalanlar ise Mekke'de ve çevre bölgelerde söylenemiyecek işkence ve zorluklar çekiyorlardı. O denli ki, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) hayatı bile her an tehlike içindeydi. Bu nedenle zahirdeki alâmetler bâtılın yayıldığını gösteriyorsa da ve hakkın bâtıla üstün geldiğini gösteren hiç bir delil yoktu. İşte bu yüzden bu ayet nazil olduğunda kafirler bununla alay ettiler. Fakat bu zafer müjdesi, bir dokuz yıl sonra, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak girdiğinde ve Kabe'ye girip üçyüz altmış putu kırarak aynı ilânı yaptığında gerçekleşti. Hz. Abdullah İbn Mesud'dan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre: "Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'nin fetih gününde putları kırarken şöyle diyordu: Hak geldi bâtıl gitti, zaten bâtıl yok olmaya mahkumdur. Hak geldi ve bâtıl hiçbir zaman gelmeyecek, ortaya çıkmayacak." (Buhari) 102. Yani, "Kur'an'ı rehber edinen ve hüküm kitabı olarak kabul eden kimseler Allah'ın rahmetine mazhar olurlar ve her tür zihnî, psikolojik, ahlâkî ve kültürel hastalıklardan şifa bulurlar. Diğer taraftan Kur'an'ı reddeden ve onun hidayetine sırtını dönen günahkâr kimseler, gerçekte, kendilerine adaletsizce davranmaktadırlar. Bu nedenle Kur'an, onların kendisinin indirilmesinden veya bilgisinin onlara ulaşmasından önceki kötü durumda kalmalarına izin vermez, onları öncekinden daha büyük bir kayba sokar. Çünkü Kur'an indirilmeden veya onlara ulaşmadan önce onlar sadece cehaletten çekiyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an onlara gelip Hakla bâtılı birbirinden ayırdıktan sonra artık onların önceki cehalet konumlarında kalmalarını gerektiren hiçbir özürleri kalmamıştır. Bundan sonra eğer onlar Kur'an'ın hidayetini inkar eder ve sapıklıkta ısrar ederlerse, bu onların cahil değil, Hakkın zıddı olan zulmün uygulaycıları ve bâtılın kulları olduklarını gösterir. Çünkü o zaman onların durumu, önüne zehir ve iksir konulan, fakat zehiri seçen kimsenin durumu gibidir. Bu nedenle, bu durumda sapıklıklarından dolayı sadece kendileri sorumludurlar ve işledikleri tüm günahların cezasını çekeceklerdir. Tabii ki isyanın kaybı sonuç bakımından cehaletin kaybından daha büyük olacaktır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bunu şu kısa ve anlamlı cümlede ifade etmiştir: "Kur'an ya sizin aleyhinize ya da lehinize bir delildir." 103. Genellikle Arapça "ruh" kelimesinin "can", "insan ruhu" anlamında kullanıldığı yargısı vardır. Buna göre Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) insan ruhunun tabiatı sorulmuş, buna cevap olarak da onun Allah'ın emrinde olduğu söylenmiştir. Fakat biz bu anlamı kabul etmekte tereddüt ediyoruz; çünkü bu, ancak ayeti içinde yer aldığı bölümden yani siyak ve sibaktan çıkardığımızda mümkün olur. Aksi takdirde bu sözler çok anlamsız olur. Çünkü buraya kadar olan ayetlerde, bundan sonra gelen ve Kur'an'ın anafikriyle ilgili olan ayetlerin arasına insan ruhu ile ilgili bir sorunun sokulması çok anlamsızdır. Eğer ayeti yer aldığı bölüm içinde okursak, burada "ruh" kelimesinin vahyi getiren melek olduğunu anlarız. Bu, müşriklerin şu sorusuna verilen bir cevaptı: "Kur'an'ı nereden alıyorsun?" cevapta sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyordu: "Ey Muhammed, bu insanlar sana 'Ruh'tan yani Kur'an'ın kaynağından veya onu elde ettiğin araçtan soruyorlar. De ki: Bu "Ruh" bana Rabbimin emri ile gelir. Fakat sizin bildiğiniz o kadar azdır ki, insan sözleriyle Allah'tan vahyolunan sözleri birbirinden ayırdedemezsiniz. Kur'an'ın başka biri tarafından uydurulduğunu sanmanızın nedeni işte budur." Yukarıdaki yorum tercih edilmelidir, çünkü önceki ve sonraki ayetlerle mükemmel bir uyum içindedir. Bu görüş Kur'an tarafından da desteklenmektedir: ".... Allah mahşer günü ile uyarıp korkutmak için, kendi emrinden olan "Ruh"u kullarından dilediğine indirir." (Mü'min: 15) "Böylece sana da biz kendi emrimizden bir Ruh vahyettik. Sen kitap nedir, iman nedir bilmiyordun...." (Şura: 52) Bunun yanısıra İbn Abbas, Katade ve Hasan Basri'de (Allah hepsine rahmet etsin) aynı tefsiri benimsemişlerdir. İbn Cerir aynı görüşü Katade'den rivayetle İbn Abbas'a isnat eder, fakat çok gariptir ki, İbn Abbas'ın bunu sadece gizli olarak söylediğini belirtir. Ruhu'l-Meani yazarı da, Hasan Basri ve Katade'nin şu sözlerini nakleder: "Ruh ile Cebrail kastedilmiştir: soru onun inişi ve vahyin Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kalbine ilka edilişi ile ilgiliydi." 104. Gerçi bu sözler görünürde Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyorsa da, asıl hitap Kur'an'ı Hz. Peygamber'in kendisinin uydurduğuna veya başka bir adamın ona gizlice Kur'an'ı öğrettiğine inanan kafirleredir. Onlara bunun Allah kelamı olduğu söylenmektedir: "Bizim elçimiz Kur'an'ı uydurmadı, bilakis biz onu ona ihsan ettik. Eğer biz Kur'an'ı ondan geri almak istesek, ne Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir şey uydurmaya, ne de başka bir şey veya kimsenin Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle mükemmel bir kitap sunmasına yardım etmeye gücü vardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *84. De ki: "Herkes kendi yapısına göre davranmaktadır; ve bunun içindir ki Rabbiniz kimin en iyi yolu seçtiğini (100) çok iyi bilmektedir". 100 - Lafzen, "yola en iyi biçimde yöneltilenleri". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *84. De ki: Herkes kendi kabiliyetine göre amelde bulunur. Rabbin ise doğru yola takibedenleri en iyi bilendir. 84. Yüce Resulüm!, (de ki: Herkes kendi kabiliyetine) şakilesine yani: tabiatına, âdetine, dinine (göre amelde bulunur) temiz yaratılışını muhafaza etmiş, hidayet yolunu takibetmekte bulunmuş, zatlar ile ruhunun cevherin! bozmuş, bir takım nefsanî arzulara tabi olmuş, sapıklık yolunu takibe başlamış kimseler, kendilerinin bu kabiliyetlerine, mizaç durumlarına göre harekette bulunurlar, hayır ve şerri tercih ederler (Rabbin ise) sizden (doğru yolu takibedenleri) herkesten elbetteki (daha iyi bilendir) öyle İslâmiyet, hidayet, yolunu takibedenleri şüphe yok ki, sevaplara, mükâfatlara kavuşturacaktır. Bilakis sapıklık yoluna gidenleri de lâyık oldukları cezaya kavuşturacaktır. 0 kâinatın yaratıcısı, elbetteki, mahlûklarının bütün ruhî durumlarını, bütün doğal kabiliyetlerini, bütün fiil düşüncelerini tamamen bilmektedir. I n a nıyo r u z.